Thought Bubble
by Otaku Heaven
Summary: This begins when Misaki who always seems depressed when he is alone in his own mind, he is only two days from turning eighteen and he is not sure what to do. Misaki's brother introduces Usami Akihiko to him and he becomes Misaki's tutor. He quickly realizes what Usami does to him emotionally. Being near the man helps fight off his inner demons. Fluff/lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing a POV story on Misaki Takahashi last night and just finished it up.  
Because in my opinion he's the cutest Uke from Junjou Romantica, well not exactly that reason.  
To me, it seems he has feeling and thoughts he doesn't talk about and that's what came of this.  
I love all the couple so much and I'll soon think of story to write about them.  
But I want to write a different beginning in a style of words I'm used to.  
We'll see how this goes. Sorry if there are any errors.  
Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Junjou Romantica. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Voices.

I don't want things to change, but I want to be happy. Well, I am happy but, I feel like something is blocking me from my true happiness. I hope to find it soon though.

I love my brother. I wouldn't do anything that would make him feel troubled. He always took care of me since I could remember. He took charge, quit school, got a job, just to take care of me. Ever since the day, our parents died.

- Morning -

Was the morning atmosphere always this gloomy?  
_Oh that's right. This dream again._ Sitting up I rub my eyes. Blinking away at the heaviness under my eyes. _No. That wasn't a dream. I did it again._  
Somethings when I feel like crap in the morning, it's not because of a bad dream. It's just I talk to myself in my dreams. Does that count? It's not like I go around, traveling, walking Hand-in-hand with another while I dream. I see flashes of my memories. Like I'm scrolling through a book with millions of picture of the past. People I met, loved or other I'm not fond of. It could be soothing and I would never notice until later when I think about it. Or it could be like this. I'll lay asleep but alert. If I hear the faintest creak of the floor boards, either I wake or a memories plays before my eyes.

Happy, sad, exciting, odd, heart warming. No matter the feel of a past. I'll see it. Setting my mood for the following.

Today, August 16. Two more day. Until I'm 18. A normal person would be bursting with excitement. But I don't know. What would I do? I'm set on a university, it has to be that one, for my brother of course. Standing to my feet, I was sluggishly to the washroom. _Ugh to much work. If I go on with this energy, I would never get in to M university._ Filling my morning bath. I shedding off my clothes. Wrapping a towel around my waist, breathing the hot steam. _Wash the memories. Make it a good day._ Beside the tub breathing slowly. Taking in the sound of the rushing water. How was this more calming than silence? I could live in a world just hearing the sound of rushing water. A world with no worries. But to worry, is to feel alive. Getting relief from the worries in life, comes happiness.

The room covered in a blanket of steam, I slump into the hot bathing. I close my eyes, only to think of the problems, if they even are called problems. More like unwanted thoughts. "I take this loofah, and scrub away these thoughts!" I began scrubbing at my skin, trailing it across my neck and chest, it leaving soap suds behind. Cleaning my body from yesterdays filth, but not the voice lingering within my mind. If only it was that easy.

Rinsing the last of the suds off my body, I step out and drain the tub. I began rubbing a towel against my body drying it. Throwing the towel around my neck, I whip the steam from the mirror. _I have some serious bags under my eyes. I need more sleep._ Sliding a fresh clean pair of underwear and shorts, kind of awkwardly even if I am alone. I hate being naked for some reason, freely without anything covering me at that. Being in water naked is somehow fine with me. It's comforting.

I open the drawer to find my blow dryer, only to find it wasn't there. _Damn it Nii-chan._ My brother always borrows it, I'm fine with it really, but he never puts it back. Good thing it's always in the same place.  
I exit the washroom, feeling like I began a journey, walking down the hall to his room I hear the sound of laughter. Ignoring it to go retrieve my wanted item.

"Oh Misaki."

I kind of feel like I have been summoned by the tone of his voice. "Yeah?" looking threw the door frame. There was a man with him sitting on the couch. Sharp face, silver hair. Doesn't seem to have any emotional expressions, even after all the laughing I heard.

"I just wanted to tell you there is a little extra coffee if you wanted some." My brother of course, smiles like he always does. Seems to me that was the only facial expression he could show.

"Oh thanks but I'm going to have to study, no time for food or drinkage." I turn. to walk out of the room.

"Really? Right now?" He kind of sounded concerned. Which made me worry a bit.

"Well, not this second, I was in the middle of my journey looking for my hair dryer." I couldn't help but giggle at my lame personal humor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to put it back." He laughed. "Oh, hold on, before you go on with what you were doing, this is the friend of mine I've wanted to introduce you to." I turn, of course he was still smiling. "This is Akihiko Usami. I was wondering since you were having a little trouble with your studies if you needed a tutor."

_Akihiko Usami? Where have I heard that name from? I don't think onii-chan mentioned his name before._  
"Oh, nice to meet you." Forming a fake smile on my face. I was in no mood to show a happy emotion. Even a fake smile bothered. me. "I don't think I need one, but."

"He offered to help you in his free time." and here it comes. Him pushing along until I say yes.

"Sure, I guess then. Let me dry my hair before discussing anything." Turning to exit the room. Retrieving my item. _Finally._ Entering the washroom, flicking the switch and finishing where I left off a few minutes before. Hearing nothing but the wheezing sound. Maybe that bath worked?

- Moments later -

"So I would like to see your grade progress." The silver-haired man with a deep voice. I couldn't help but want to listen to a voice like that in my head. I just can't help but like things that are soothing to the soul.

Embarrassed, I had to show him the papers. I handed his the poorly marked grade paper.

"Worse than I thought." He stared at the papers as if he were studying them.

Throwing my head down in shame, I began to worry a little. _Gosh, I hate such a feeling._

"But this wouldn't be a problem if you work hard and study my methods." He lifted a smirk on his face surprisingly. He was really a handsome man.  
Looking at his watch then stacking the papers in a neat pile. "Have to get going, I have a manuscript to turn it." He laughs.

"Really? Are you late again?" My brother begins to laugh. "Really, your editor is going to kill you one of these days for not keeping your deadline."

"Kind of why I came here." The two men once again burst into laughter.  
Me! Confused as all hell, wanted to know what was happening but yet again, seemed to be to much trouble. Both men calmed their laughter. "Well, I should take my leave. It was nice meeting you Misaki. Come by tomorrow and we'll get things started."

"Thank you so much." I smiled, calm to his voice.  
He shut the door behind him.  
"Well that was fun." My brother chuckled at the thought.

"How was that fun exactly?" Today is just leaving me confused as all hell.

He laughs. "Oh, not sure. I have to head out to work now. So have a good day." waves to hand as he heads out the door closing it behind him.

Sigh. This day barely started and he doesn't have school.

As I studied I didn't give a thought about that voice. Until I went to bed that day. I slept soundly, to the voice humming in my head. But it wasn't the same voice. What could it be exactly?

* * *

**And the chapter comes to an end. **  
**Should I continue this? Please review it would help me out a lot.**  
**Give me the strangth to go on!  
Wait that sounds kind of bad. o.o  
Anyways! Thank you so much for reading and your support. **

-Alanea


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that this took long, I have actually been up and about since my family and I am moving soon.  
But I hope you enjoy what I was actually able to post. I'm not sure exactly when the next time I will be posting I just hope soon. Please excuse if there are errors. and Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Early morning.  
Oh, the sun rise. It has been a long time since I've watched one. Why exactly am I awake this early?

I shift to my side towards the window and wait. The atmosphere is calming, yet eerie of the shade of dark blue with a tint of yellow and orange managing to seep in. Like the world was bipolar. _Pick a mood. Seriously. _But yet that's how my mind works. Does it?  
The thought upset me, more and more I thought about.  
I envy the sunrise.  
When cold, dark and gloomy, in the times it seems to be at its lowest a light appears. "What am I just going on about? I have things to do today."

sliding a hand under my pillow cradling my head I somehow slip into a silent deep sleep.

- Time to wake up -

~ ring ding ~

I slammed my hand onto the blaring alarm clock wishing it would shut up for good. _If only I could sleep for the rest of my life._ Propping onto my elbows I try to shake off the feeling.  
To think about it, if I would be sleeping for the rest of my life I might as well be dead. I threw my head back in self-pity. _I sound like an idiot._  
In a slump I rolled myself out of bed, I tucked and pulled the sheets and blankets laying them as perfect as I could. Not even leaving a wrinkle. I straightened out my pillow case, positioning it to have every corner filled with the fluff of the fabric. Last I squeezed and pulled fluffing the hell out of it placing it on the top center where it belongs getting it ready for the next time I roll around in it. Messing it up then of course having to repeat that step over and over. Every single morning.

As I exited my room I walked down the cold hallway. All I can hear is the my foot steps, right after the other. Before entering the washroom, I stay as still I as could hoping to hear another sound. I looked up not noticing I was holding my breath. I take a few huffs then one last deep inhale before continuing into the washroom and locking the door behind me. I proceeded to fill the bath testing the water for my comfort.  
While I waited I began stripping off my night-shirt then tossing it aside into the hamper. Yet again the same sound I hear every morning. The rushing water. But this time it was different. A knot in my stomach twisted and turned in the pit of my stomach, it rush faster leaving a shocking chill rippling through my body. Never have I gotten this feeling so strongly.

I turned the knob watching as the flow of the water decreased until stopping completely. I pulled off my boxers throwing them aside with the other clothes. Stepping into the steamy hot water I lowered myself slowly to sit until settled, then sinking down into relaxation. I began my normal bathing routine. But somehow, in silence and with that being the only thing on my mind.

Until...

- The kitchen -

"Thank you for the meal." After he set his chopsticks down, to collect his used dishes before bring them to the sink. "So what are you doing today Misaki?"

Swallowing the last bit of food in my mouth before replying, "Remember Mr. Usami asked me to drop by his place later on for tutoring?" Picking up my bowl of rice scooping the remaining grains into my mouth. "You?" Still chewing on grains. It's only my brother he doesn't mind. "Thank you for the meal." I uttered.

"Oh, I'm going in for work early today but I might be back after you. I'm meeting Manami." A light blush appeared on his cheeks. How typical of him.  
"Really? Another date?" Manami is this woman my brother has been dating for some time now. I'm surprised it has been this long.  
"Yeah." He laughed. "Is it okay if she came over to celebrate your birthday?"

"Of course. I've forgotten. My birthday is tomorrow." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to laugh it off.

"Who forgets their birthday?" That very looked, his eyes shot right threw me. A look you would give someone like they're crazy.

I felt like an idiot I shouldn't have said that. "I tend to forget the little things."

"Little things?" He turned to continue to scrub at the dishes, rinsing the suds off then placing them on a rack to dry. "Tomorrow is your day. Having fun with family and friends is what you should do on that day. So invite whoever you want. Even someone a little special. If you know what I mean?" He stacked the last of his dishes before shutting off the faucet.  
A little angered with his words, I observed him as he dried off his hands with a paper towel. I knew exactly where he was going at with this.

I began to collect my dishes then stood up. "Nii-chan. I don't have a girlfriend." I pushed in my chair forcefully then gathered my pile of plates and bowls into my hands. Walking over to the sink, not taking the time to look my brother in the eye, placing them to the side and began washing.  
It was obvious that it irritated me. He has been pushing me under his words. Or so it seemed like it.

He leaned against the counter next to me crossing his arms against his chest then sighed. "Well, you are at that age so I'm just assuming. Isn't there anyone you are interested in?"

"Not really. I can't say that I am." Still scrubbing away at the small bowl. This conversation is just going to get worse. So it seems.

"If there is anything you need to discuss. You know it wouldn't be any trouble to come to me. Okay?" He patted me on the shoulder, as if he was trying to cheer me up. Did it seem like I was upset.

"Yes." I could never really be mad at him. "Thank you." That is the least I could say.  
Finishing off the last of the dishes then drying my hands.  
_How exactly should I go about with the day?_

I never really knew what was ahead of me at that point.

* * *

**Thank you,  
I hope to see reviews, also share with a friend.  
I know this story isn't as possible as my other story.  
But that doesn't stop me.  
Thanks again and sorry if there are any errors I have not spotted.**

-Alanea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for waiting for the wait. :3  
I hope you enjoy the little chapter.. That took me forever..  
Because I'm planning my other one and I had on idea for a one chapter story..  
Well, no excuses!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica. 

* * *

Chapter 3:

It's so bright outside.  
It was motivating. Somehow, this brightness always shined on the darkest places set in my mind.  
The corners of my lips stretched to a smile.  
Like I could help it.  
I never really understood why the little things always put me in a good mood.  
But I'm grateful for that.

~ sigh ~

Stepping down into the living room, all I wanted to do at the moment was relax.  
I spread myself out onto the sofa.  
_I should enjoy this while I can._

_~ go on right ahead~_

"Misaki!"  
startled, I scrambled to stand on my feet. "What?"  
I questioned the now laughing man, standing before me. "What is so funny?" I asked, patiently waiting for the giggling teary eyed man to settle down, for an answer. Within seconds, I proceeded to relaxing by slumping down onto the sofa as I did in my summer couch potato days.

Soon enough, his laughter became silent. and he smile sweetly. "Wha-"

Slunching over, he placing his hands on his knees for support. "You look so happy Misaki." He smiled, taking a hand, ruffling his finger through my hair a bit.

I didn't know if I should be angry or not. "Did I now?" Occupying my eyes toward my fingers fiddling with the button sewn to my shirt.

"Mhm." Even without looking at my brother, I know he's smiling.  
What's with him? "Oh, I have work now. So, are you all set and ready for your studies?" He sed to the edge of the table picking up this work bag where he always left it. And began rummaging through it.

_~Kind of nervous there?~_ A though, a whisper.

"All fine and dandy." I felt like I've said the worst lie possible. Either way, obvious or not. My brother went with it. This time, bothering to look at the man focused a hundred percent on his search for, Something.

Finally, he pulled out a small piece of paper, placing it on the wooden coffee table in my reach. "Good. Here is his address."

_~You'll probably end up failing. Why try?~_  
It whispers within. But, seeming slighty louder.

It worries me. "U-uh, are you sure this is alright?" Muttering while I grab the small note with the tips of my fingers.

He smiled big, even more than before. It felt like it lit up the gloomy ora forming a cluster around me.  
"Okay, you shouldn't be just fine. Also, make some bentos for the two of you. Knowing him he would appreciate it." Grinning before zipping up his bag, then throwing it over his shoulder.

His comment stuck me with confusion, I get that he would like it but, he's a grown man.  
"Why exactly would he appreciate it? Wouldn't cooking for him just be a payment for the tutoring?"

He began closing in the gap between him and the door, but easily noticeable, giggly. "Well, he doesn't exactly cook for himself. Let me just leave it at that." He waved a hand excusing the escaped chuckles.

Never have I seen his actually this, giggly. "Oh nii-chan stop giggling like an anime school girl and get to work. You can do that over the table with your woman."

Quieting his little outburst, he came to a holt.  
Shooting me a look worth a days worth of laughter. Which we both began to enjoy only a second later.

- To Usami's house -

"Wait."  
Confused as I was. Until I remembered who Usami Akihiko was. A novelist.  
I may have not read a single book from him, but I sure have heard of all the awards he has won. With all the talk, it seemed baffling how a man at the age of 28 could carry out so much.

As I stared at the tall building, my only though was how was this going to go.

_Well, shit._ I hesitated. Should I just go in or-

"Hey."

"Huh?" And there he was. The talk silvery locked haired man stood. "Oh, Usami-sensei. I was jus-"

"Come in come in." He interrupted. He walked gracefully to the door, buzzing it open. As he turned to face me the smile upon his face left me in awe.

_Okay, be nice, be nice._  
I gave a nod entering to the build, slowing my pace to walk side-by-side with the sliver haired man.  
"U-um, thank you for being my tutor. I-I really appreciate it." Naturally succeeding at keeping a big smile, but I couldn't help it though. I've barely walked through the door and I know this is going to be a completely different experience.

* * *

**Okay, just explaining the little though ~ ~ - yeah that...  
I'm starting to bring out the inner voice in his head. :3  
I'll update whenever. Aha!  
Thank you so much for reading.**

Alanea.


	4. Chapter 4

**This really took longer than I expected.  
I apologies for the wait, and that the fact that it's pretty short.  
Enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Make yourself at home, Misaki."

I stood in awe as I stared into the large living room. Clean wood flooring that shined, two dark pink couches, lifting the mood. Lastly, a small black oak coffee table that gave a calming vibe, centered in the middle. It didn't look like a bachelors condo. But in a way it suited Usami-sensei_. Why exactly am I surprised this man is a novelist._

"Oph." I gasped, feeling a strong hand placed on the small of my back, pushing me to move forward. As I looked up to see the man, he smiled so gently. His eyes making connect with my own. His eyes, so caring and gentle like. That shade of purple I haven't seen anything like it. I'm so close to him I notice even the slightest details. It only made me even more embarrassed realizing how close we really were. Since we barely knew each other, we've only just met. "U-um." Mumbling finding no words.

"Go on, I don't bite." He whispered almost seductively.

It gave me that little push for me to take that first step.  
I entered to condo.  
First his touch, his eyes, but then his voice. To think about it, that was the first thing that caught my interest.

I looked around the room once more, taking it in. That feeling of comfort I had, put in deep though. "Eh-hum." Just the sound of Usami-sensei clearing his throat, made me jump catching my attention. Even worse, he saw my reaction. "You can put your things where ever you like, and like I said make yourself at home." saying nothing else. He lifted up the corner of his lip, grinning with such kindness.

I nod, placing my things on the ground by the couch. Then taking a seat.

_I don't get this at all._ frustrated, obviously. I was rubbing my eyes to much, _I really am stupid. I can't figure any of this. I should just ask. B-but, it's so embarrassing. Asking for help._ I began to rub at my left eye, rubbing and wiping. The skin on the outer side of my eye started to become raw, stinging. I sighed deeply, to the realization being frustrated like this isn't going to make anything better on me.

"Any progress?" Usami-sensei whispered, into my ear.

"Uh-um, not really. I am a little confused." I felt how my face began to redden.

"Well, shall I take a look." Picking up the paper that laid in front of me, and began scanning. "Hm, I see your problem. You've got Sine, Cosine and Tangent mixed up. You know how to calculate, but now you have to memorize the steps. Here, for the Sine 30 degree angle the lengths are one over two. Now calculate the functions." Usami-sensei slid the paper back in front of me, and he began explaining more.

It made sense. Why the hell is this guy not a teacher instead of a writer. I'd like it better if he was. I'd see him everyday. Yeah, I'd like that.

And for the next hours I never been so motivation over my studies.

"Done!" I placed my pencil onto the desk, throwing my arms up into a stretch.

Usami-sensei flipped though pages, examining them carefully. "You did better than I expected." Not taking an eye off the scribbles.

I scoffed from irritation, "Is that suppose to be a compliment or?" I questions the old man.

Expecting a clear answer, but the room filled with Usami-sensei's laughter. Placing the pages back on the table.

"I don't get the joke." A breath, it seemed more than words sounding so apathetic towards what he was laughing at.  
Usami-sensei's laughing fit decrease to chuckles, finally falling into dead silence. My eyes couldn't help follow the man as he walked so elegantly to the dark pink couch, plopped himself down into the fluff of the cushion to relax. He was quieter than I thought. But I knew he couldn't tell that I was staring. Staring as he pulled out a box, opening it to show the contents that seemed to be cigarettes. Still my eyes glued to his actions, watching as he pulled a long stick placing it between his lips. He lit the end taking a long drag, then exhaled. Only then I looked away realizing I have stared for way to long.

_Maybe I should just leave. He doesn't seem to like my company._ Worry came over me. _he's just my private tutor. We don't have to get along. He's just my brother's friend._ I sigh deeply, then I begin packing my belongings. As nice but irritated as that laughing he made, I'd like for it the start a decent conversation. I liked talking to the man. If was comforting, maybe as much as the couch he sat on.

Remembering why my bag did seem so heavy. I dug through them remember I had made bentos like my brother suggested I should.

"U-um. Are you hungry?" I asked trying my best to be calm. Hoping I didn't come off just a bit nervous. "Well, nii-chan said I should make bentos so I did."

I watched nervously as he inhaled the burning stick of tar, holding it between his index and middle finger. I still gazed at him, exhaling the smoke and as his body seem to relax under rush of nicotine.

Turning in his seat, he faced me smiling brightly. "Let's see what you got."

I nodded, bringing my bag to the table in the corner towards the window. I pulling out the containers wrapped in cloth, placing them on to the dark wood. Getting them opened and ready.

"So what did you make?" Usami-sensei whispered into my ear from behind, startling me.

I yelped at the surprise naturally I backed up, tripping over my own feet falling into Sensei. I shut my eyes tight knowing I would hit the floor. So I though before a pair of arms wrapped around me saving me. He was stronger than he looked. I could feel his muscles, wrapped around me. So, it was pleasant.

"Woah woah. You okay there?" He looked down at me with those eyes, and I looked at him.

He chest against my back, felt so warm but it gave me a chill. "Uh-um, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just be careful." With a pull he helped me get on my feet. Putting his hand on the small of my back, like a worried mother holding her child so they won't fall.

I looked at the man, wanting to say, his hand. but I don't want to make things weird. _He was touchy. Just a little, but I think he never really ment to ever make me uncomfortable. Well, I never said that I was uncomfortable. It was actually relaxing. His touch._

"So what do we got here?" The man spoke, his voice seem to lure me back into reality.

* * *

**Thank you mucho for dealing with how late this chapter is. :c  
Please review I would like to know what you think.  
Thank you once again.**

-Alanea.


	5. Chapter 5

**This didn't take long.  
I am sorry if there are any mistakes that I have not noticed.  
Thank you.  
Enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

Chapter: 5

This_ is nice. I though that we would be eating awkwardly, and I would be avoiding any eye contact but it wasn't like that. As we ate we talking about life and nii-chan. Sharing things about each other. I can tell that nii-chan meant so much to Sensei, maybe a little too much. But on that subject, I couldn't help notice the expression on his face. He seemed depressed. But yet he smiled. I can't help but want to say what I thought. I'm having a great time, this is what I ever wanted. I wanted to have a decent conversation where we both laughed and smiled._

_Happiness._

"You seem so close to him. I'm happy that nii-chan has a friend like you." I smiled wide before taking a sausage into my mouth, chewing it to bits.

_What is happiness?_

Sensei took a sip of his tea, washing down the rice. "Thank you Misaki."

Thadump.

I looked up from the corner of my eye towards the silver haired man. Swallowing the sausage. "Y-yeah, it's no problem. I'm just being honest."

Thadump.

The man sighed softly, changing his expression, his lips stretched into a smile that can light the darlest of places. "Thank you for the food." He muttered with a husky voice.

I gave a nod as I ate the last few grains of rice within the container, and thanked for the food that has been given. I observed the man as he picked up his cup so delicately. Taking a sip then setting it back into its place. He leaned back in his chair and pulled out his cigarette box, flipping the top then taking an orange filter between his lips. He lit the tip taking then a long drag. His body tensed a bit as he inhaled the burning tobacco, finally relaxing at the intake of nicotine as he breathed out the smelly smoke.

Thadump.

I could see Sensei's lips hug the filter of his cigarette. I noticed how when he blew out the smoke his bottom lip stuck out slightly like it was a habbit. It reminded me of someone blowing a kiss. _Interesting._ The mans image was mesmerizing.

"Would you like me to drive you home." He said taking another drag off his cigarette.

"U-uh. Well." I stuttered slightly embarrassed for some reason. _Was I embarrassed because my heart was pounding, or was my pounding because I'm embarrassed._ I began battling it out within my head. I wanted to take the offer. But I was beginning to let my pride take over. "It's fine, there is no need." But yet I was never the one to let it take over. It happens once in a while but most of the time I say the same thing. "I wouldn't want to cause you trouble."

Usami-sensei took one last drag off his cigarette before rubbing the burning end into an ash trap. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"Oh thank you." I nervously run my fingers through my hair, then I begin to pack the containers into my bag. To lighten the tension in the room, or maybe just around me. Only me.

_Six o'clock? All ready?_ I check my watch as Sensei and I walked to the parking lot. I can hear the taps of the writers heals hitting the ground, off beat with mine. I can feel how the air began to grow colder as we walked. It was just one of those days. The afternoon became a thin sweater weather, and I'm wearing a basic T-shirt and denim shorts. Plain and simple for a hot summer day. I shift my feet turning the corner to where the steps meet the open lot. Feeling a strong breeze. Hitting my skin like needles. Another breeze flowed through me, giving me a chill that rippled down my back. I cringed at the feeling, my body shivered feeling the little hair on the back of my neck stand.

"Oh, you're cold?" I hear the quiet echo of the mans feet come to a stop. I faced the man behind me. I watched as he took off his large peacoat coat, wrapping it around me. I started pulling the thick coat off a shoulder, but the writer protested by placing a hand on mine. Then releasing as his eyes met my own. "It's fine."

"B-but we'll be in the car. You see.." I pulled the coat opening towards my chest, embracing the warmth given to me.

The man laughed, stepping by my side. "It's fine." He chuckled running his cold fingers through my hair for a second before proceeding to his car. "I'm going to have a smoke while I drive, so it's fine since the window will be crack."

"Oh." Slipping into a daze once more, I watched the man's hips sway as he walking. It still amazed me how elegantly the man strutted through the lot.

_Stop looking and start walking before you embarrass yourself._

"Misaki are you okay?"

I flinched at his husky voice saying my name.__

Damn I really need to start listening to myself more.  
"I'm fine." I rushed to the man waiting by a clean red spots car. I looked at the man, wondering why would anyone have such a expensive car but I remember who the man was, this novelist who became my tutor. "How am I not surprised."

The man said nothing. I observed as he just flashed a smile that said enough itself, then finished it off with a raise of his brow, opening his door with such sass.

I hugged the coat tightly to my chest, and embraced the warmth once more before entering the car pulling the door closed.

I guess Sensei is the kind to show off, he revved the engine forcefully before rolling down his window half way, lighting another cigarette. The man then backing up taking off down the road.

~

It wasn't a boring ride home. Just the thought how I cuddled up in warm coat that was covered in Sensei's natural perfume made me shiver. The smell so thin and sweet I wanted to bury my nose into the fabric and inhale so deeply that I could remember this scent for as long as I can. I'm not dumb enough to do that in front of him. He'd probably think that I'm creepy. I thought it was weird when I though of doing it. Other than that, we made small talk. I mentioned that he should come over the next day since my brother and I were having a little party. He did hesitate but of course accepted.

I can't put my finger on it.__

What is this.

* * *

**Yeah it may be short but it's something.  
Thanks again for reading, I really hoped you liked this chapter.  
My next one might have a little treat for you, is what I am planning.  
But I am not sure how long it will take I am starting on a new story but  
I know it will be really short, three chapters at most.  
Hope you enjoyed.**

- kiss kiss -

-Alanea.


End file.
